24 décembre
by Wasab-chan
Summary: Je vous propose un petit calendrier de l'avent pour ce Noël 2016, multifandom. Un jour, une case, un OS sur un couple différents ! (attention, les histoires sont postées en séparées à chaque fois ) Bonne lecture !


Salut à tous !  
Olala vous vous rendez compte, on est déjà le 24 ! C'est le dernier jour, après 24 OS sur 24 couples différents ! Sérieusement au départ je pensais pas y arriver ^^'  
Je sais pas pour ceux qui m'ont suivis régulièrement, ou pour ceux qui sont tombé par hasard sur quelque une de mes histoires, mais personnellement je suis me suis bien amusée :D C'était un vrai défis à relever et je suis ravie de l'avoir fait !  
Je ne compte pas arrêter pour autant d'écrire des fic sous cette forme, même si forcément le rythme sera beaucoup moins soutenu ^^ Comme je le dit dans mon profil, je m'inspire principalement d'images, du coup si vous voulez que je tente d'en mettre une en particulier par écrit n'hésitez pas à me la proposer en mp, avec ou sans indications spécifiques ) Comme vous avez pu le voir, je suis ouverte à pas mal de ship, même aux plus étranges ) (D'ailleurs dites-moi si je vous en ai fait découvrir certains que vous avez apprécier ! ) )

Concernant l'histoire d'aujourd'hui, comme promis c'est un threesome, l'un de mes préférés : Thomas/Newt/Minho de Maze Runners (ici UA) :D On trouve pas assez d'histoire sur ce ship je trouve… Pourtant ils vont tellement bien ensemble… *-* J'espère en tous cas que cela vous plaira !

Je vous souhaite de passer d'excellentes fêtes ainsi qu'un super réveillon de Noël ! ^^  
Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pendant ce mois et gros bisous à tous !  
Bonne lecture ! ) 

oOo 

Newt contempla quelques instants le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. En compagnie Thomas et Minho, il venait de passer le réveillon de Noël dans l'immense demeure que Theresa occupait avec ses parents et que ces derniers avaient consenti à lui laisser pour l'occasion. La villa, si chaleureuse et accueillante au début de la soirée, ressemblait actuellement plus à un champ de bataille qu'autre chose. Des cadavres de bouteilles en tout genre jonchaient le sol, certaines fois accompagnées de leur buveur en état d'ébriété avancé. La moitié des invités était allé se coucher dans les diverses chambres d'amis tandis que les autres avaient entamé de profonds débats philosophiques, reléguant le nettoyage au lendemain. Estimant que récupérer ses deux colocataires avait été un acte de rangements suffisant, l'anglais décida qu'il était temps pour eux de s'éclipser discrètement. Il fit quelques adieux rapides aux rares élus capables de réunir suffisamment de concentration pour remarquer sa présence, puis, les bras chargés de sacs et de cadeaux, il s'éloigna en compagnie de ses deux compères en direction de leur appartement. La nuit était claire ce soir-là, malgré une fraicheur normale pour la saison, ce qui leur permettait de renter à pied. Certes, cela leur faisait une bonne marche jusqu'à chez eux, mais Newt espérait ainsi pouvoir faire dessouler un peu ses deux compagnons.

En attendant, il les regardait avancer d'un pas quelque peu incertain en reprenant à tue-tête les classiques de Noël, plaignant mentalement les pauvres et innocents riverains obligés de supporter ça. Il savait par expérience qu'un Thomas qui chante, c'est supportable. Un Minho qui chante, c'est déjà plus dérangeant. Mais un Thomas et un Minho, tous deux éméchés, beuglant ensembles ? Cela nécessitait une certaine préparation phycologique.

Alors qu'ils traversaient un parc qui menait au centre-ville, Thomas s'immobilisa soudain en plein milieu du refrain de Douce Nuit version Minho pour s'engager dans un chemin perpendiculaire sans plus d'explications. Intrigué, Newt lui emboita le pas et atterrit sur un petit belvédère surplombant les habitations. Il fut doublé par Minho, qui, agacé par la perte de son acolyte, était revenu à son tour sur ses pas. Ce dernier se planta devant le fuyard, les mains sur les hanches, et l'apostropha.

« Alors Tommy, tu bouges ou tu attends le déluge ? »

L'interpellé ne dévia pas son regard d'un pouce, comme s'il pouvait continuer à détailler le paysage à travers le corps de l'asiatique. Newt les rejoignit et cala son menton sur l'épaule du brun, entourant ses hanches de ses bras.

« À quoi tu penses Tommy ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Ce dernier détourna son attention du-paysage-à-travers-Minho-le-fantôme et lui jeta un coup d'œil plein de tendresse.

« Ça fait précisément un an les gars » lança-t-il

Newt haussa les sourcils puis souris, comprenant enfin où son copain voulait en venir. En effet, à quelques heures prés que personne ne pinaillera, cela faisait un an. Un an depuis leur premier baiser, en ces lieux même. Un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Tous les trois. Pris dans l'agitation de la fin de l'année, cela lui était totalement sorti de l'esprit, et il n'avait pas réalisé que cela tombait aujourd'hui. Et à en croire la tête de Minho que la situation avait dégrisé, il n'était pas le seul. Seul Thomas s'en était souvenu, et il avait tenu à venir ici ce soir afin de marquer le coup. Le brun se tortilla pour s'extraire de l'étreinte de son petit ami et se tourna de façon à faire face aux deux hommes de sa vie. Il sorti un paquet de la poche de sa veste, qu'il leur tendit en évitant de croiser leurs regards.

« C'est grand-chose et on ce n'était pas vraiment dit si on fêtait ça où pas. » marmonna-t-il d'un ton gêné, « mais j'ai fait ça pour vous deux. »

Surpris, les deux jeunes hommes déchirèrent l'emballage en le remerciant chaudement. C'était un petit album photo, comprenant une page par mois, les représentant tous les trois ensembles, dans des moments drôles ou marquants. A la lumière émanant du lampadaire le plus proche, Minho accompagna chacun des clichés d'un commentaire ou d'un petit mot, pour le plus grand amusement de ses chéris. Le mois de décembre cependant était vide, ce qu'il fit remarquer à Thomas.

« Tu as oublié la photo de décembre ? Ou tu n'en avais pas de jolie ? »

« En fait je pensais qu'on aurait pu mettre… genre, celle d'aujourd'hui ? Comme une boucle un peu ? » rougit le nommé, un peu embarrassé de devoir dire son idée tout haut.

Minho échangea un regard avec Newt et sorti discrètement son téléphone de sa poche.

« Maintenant ! » cria-t-il brusquement à son complice en bondissant vers Thomas.

Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ils fondirent sur ses joues pour y déposer un bisou, chacun de leur côté. Le flash jaillit, immortalisant l'instant.

« Et voilà Tommy ! » s'exclama fièrement l'asiatique en brandissant son portable « Une belle photo toute neuve pour l'album photo ! »

Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres en remerciement pour ce cadeau avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas. Il observa Newt serrer Thomas dans ses bras à son tour, puis les attira contre lui et s'assit sans aucune délicatesse sur un banc, les entrainant dans sa chute. Il sentit le brun ramener ses jambes sous lui et se recroqueviller contre son flanc tandis que l'anglais, à moitié sur ses genoux, calait sa tête contre le creux de son épaule.

Ils restèrent un long moment installer comme ça, à observer la ville dormir au loin. A profiter de leur présence mutuelle. Espérant simplement pourvoir continuer à s'aimer sans ennuie pendant encore longtemps. Juste tous les trois. Ensembles.


End file.
